The present invention relates to a detachable shutting device for a plastic container to easily dispense the contents therein.
Generally, a plastic container may be used to pack powdered materials such as sugar, salt, and coffee, and also may be used to pack liquid material such as cleaning materials and shampoo for re-filling so as to economize by using the original container of the liquid materials.
The user cuts the edge of the plastic container to dispense contents, e.g., cleanser or shampoo. When contents remain in the container after being dispensed, the container may be kept by folding the cut edge.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view for showing a plastic container 20 of which an edge 22 is cut.
Conventionally, when the user dispenses the contents after cutting the edge 22 of the plastic container 20, it is difficult to appropriately dispense the desired amount of the contents. Moreover, the cut outlet of the container 20 is stained with the contents after dispensing, and it is a troublesome work to clean the stained outlet.
Furthermore, when the user dispenses the liquid content such as shampoo, rinse, or cleanser from the plastic container 20 for refilling into the original shampoo or rinse container 20, it is difficult to position the outlet of the plastic container 20 for refilling to the entrance of the original container 20. Therefore, it is difficult to keep the container 20 clean.
Moreover, when some contents have been left in the container 20 after being dispensed, the container 20 needs to be properly stored as its cut outlet is folded, and trouble may occur due to spilling of the contents.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-mentioned and numerous other disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable shutting device for a plastic container according to the present invention which comprises an external screw member for being received inside the cut outlet of the plastic container. The external screw member has a first cylindrical body with a first axial penetrating opening for dispensing the contents from the container by passing through the opening, and a first thread formed on an external surface of the first cylindrical body.
The detachable shutting device has an internal screw member for being engaged with the external screw member as the outlet portion of the plastic container is caught between the external screw member and internal screw member. The internal screw member has a second cylindrical body with a second axial penetrating opening for inserting the external screw member therein. The internal screw member is provided with a second thread formed on the internal surface of the second cylindrical body so that the internal screw member can be engaged with the external screw member.
The detachable shutting device has a covering member connected at an upper part of the internal screw member for opening or closing the second penetrating opening of the internal screw member by opening or closing the covering member.
According to the detachable shutting device of the prevent invention, the cut section of the plastic container an be sealed by the external screw member and the internal screw member. The external screw member has the axial penetrating opening, and the covering member to open or close is formed on the upper part of the penetrating opening. Therefore, the contents in the container can be easily and cleanly dispensed by opening the covering member and then by pouring the contents. Thereafter, the container can be stored with the covering member shut tightly.